Existing OFDM systems require a method to detect initial transmissions by transmitters that are either not stationary or operating in cells with a large cell radius. After the initial detection, multiple transformations are applied to the received signal to estimate a timing offset. The multiple transformations in these OFDM systems co-relates a timing offset of the transformed received signal in the time domain with a tone index. This transformation and correlation in the timing domain can result in a coarse synchronization of the receiver for the received signal. The timing offset may then be periodically checked.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.